


The Joining

by Emma



Series: The Homecoming Universe [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/pseuds/Emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sort of epilogue to The Siege of Annwfn</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Joining

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of epilogue to The Siege of Annwfn

             Ianto collapsed dramatically on the sofa. “Silence. Thank the Lord.”

             “Mr. Jones, are you implying that our guest was a bit… shall we say verbose?”

             “No, Jack. Italians are verbose. The Doctor is a precocious six-year-old on a sugar high.” He accepted the glass of wine Jack offered him. “I will admit that he’s a hell of a teacher.”

             “That he is.” Jack sat down next to him, propping his bare feet on the coffee table and oh-so-casually draping his arm over Ianto’s lap. “He worked with me a little while I traveled with him the first time around. I improved about two levels in just a few hours.”

             Ianto sipped his wine. “It’s like having someone spring-clean your brain. Scrub the bathtub, turn over the mattress, hoover the carpet and the curtains, change the duvet cover, chase off the dust bunnies, the lot. At some level it’s terrifying, like being mugged by the ladies from _How Clean is Your House."_

             A strangled sound coming from Jack’s direction caught his attention. His lover was valiantly attempting to stifle what seemed to be a full-blown attack of the giggles.

             “You think this is funny, do you?" He tossed back the last of the wine and placed the glass carefully away from possible damage, then, in a sudden move that caught Jack by surprise, he straddled Jack’s lap and grabbed the back of the sofa, one hand on either side of Jack’s head. “Laugh away, my captain. I believe I have the upper hand here.”

             Jack gripped his hips and held him in place while thrusting upwards with short, shallow rocking movements. “Oh, yeah?”

             Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into Jack, pressing their mouths together. Jack tasted of coffee, and wine, and Jack, and Ianto savored it all with lazy strokes of the tongue, until the soft skin under Jack’s earlobe attracted his attention.

             “Necking on the sofa… yes, like that… yeah… like two horny teenagers.” Jack arched his neck to give Ianto better access. “We should be… aaah… ashamed of ourselves.”

             Ianto placed a series of sucking little nips down Jack’s neck to the hollow in his throat. “Why?”

             He was sure Jack had said something but he didn’t hear it. He searched out Jack’s pulse and pressed his lips against it, reveling in the amazing pleasure of being exactly where he was meant to be. Jack pulled up the back of his t-shirt and rubbed tight circles on either side of his spine right above the belt. The feel of Jack's hands on his back, Jack’s crotch pressing against his, Jack’s pulse under his tongue, _Jack’s life force meeting his, melding, blending, rising…_

             He pushed away in a burst of panic. “What the hell was that?”

             Jack pulled him back down, kissing him sweetly, gently, until Ianto relaxed and kissed him back. “I don’t know, babe. But it felt right, didn’t it? Like it was supposed to happen.”

             _*It was the Joining.*_

             “I heard him too,” Jack spoke before Ianto could say anything. _*What happened?*_

_*Sometimes, under the right circumstances, the walls between a TARDIS and his One can be breached. It does not happen often.”_

_*Why not?*_ asked Ianto warily.

             _*The TARDIS and his One must be of equal strength, or one will overwhelm the other and the balance will be disrupted. There must be trust to accept the other into yourself and trust that the other will let go when the time comes.”_

_*Then it is not permanent?*_

_*No. Two individuals, equal in life force, willing to join and willing to let go.*_

_*Would it happen whenever we want it to or does it have to be triggered by… strong emotion?*_ Jack wondered.

             _*If it is a true Joining, you have only to summon it and it will be there.*_

Ianto and Jack smiled at each other.

             “Shall we try again?”

             Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack’s hair, holding his face still so he could look into his lover’s eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

             “I trust you, Ianto Jones. You are my equal in all things that matter.” Jack turned his head to press a kiss into Ianto’s palm. “Now can we get back to the fun part?”

             Ianto laughed. “Only you, Jack.”

             He stood up and held out his hand. Jack took it and let Ianto pull him up. Hand in hand, they walked into the bedroom. Ianto had turned down the bed and turned off most of the lights earlier, leaving the room in shadows. The balcony doors were slightly open, letting in a soft breeze from the bay.

             Jack sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ianto towards him. Ianto’s jeans were unbuttoned, and his black t-shirt had ridden up to show a narrow triangle of hair-dusted skin. He swept his tongue across it, enjoying the way Ianto shivered and the little hitch of arousal in his breathing. His hands cruised slowly up Ianto’s sides, pushing the t-shirt up until it was bunched up under his armpits, then cruised back down Ianto’s back and pushed the jeans down to expose his erection. He looked up and met Ianto’s knowing eyes.

             “You love me like this, don’t you?” his lover whispered. “Exposed. Debauched.”

             “Mine.” He took a sharp bite at Ianto’s hip bone. “All mine.”

             He wrapped his left arm around Ianto’s waist to keep him anchored while his right hand stroked the thick shaft and caressed the heavy sac. He felt Ianto tense, shift, and tightened his arm.

             “Don’t move. Not yet.”

             The only answer he got was a drawn-out whimper. Ianto’s head was thrown back, and he was breathing in sharp little gasps. He looked so delicious Jack could not resist a taste.

             When Ianto felt Jack’s mouth close around him his knees buckled. He had to brace himself on Jack’s shoulders to keep from falling. Jack had a wicked tongue, and he knew all of Ianto’s vulnerable spots. He shuddered and bucked as Jack found them all, alternating soft licks and hard sucks, lip-covered teeth scraping gently along the length the shaft to end in a hard swipe of tongue against the slit. He heard himself plead and beg in sounds more like mad babblings than actual words, but Jack wouldn’t stop until Ianto spurted long and hard into Jack’s mouth.

             He felt Jack’s arms hold him as he collapsed, Jack’s hands strip him of t-shirt and jeans and guide him onto the bed. In spite of his bone-shaking orgasm he still craved Jack, craved more. He sprawled on his stomach and wriggled his arse invitingly.

             “Slut.” Jack laughed. “My beautiful, beautiful slut.”

             “Clothes off. Fuck now, talk later.”

             He waited, eyes closed, feeling the breeze brush along his tingling nerves. God, he loved the anticipation. Jack knew it, and dragged it out, keeping touches soft and languid, letting the pressure build back up slowly. Ianto had figured out very early in their relationship that it wasn’t really Jack’s inventiveness that accounted for his sexual success; it was his willingness to give his partners what they wanted and the joy he took in doing it to the fullest. Jack’s irresistible gift was attention.

             Jack followed the line of Ianto’s backbone with the tip of his tongue, dipping between his arse cheeks and back up to the sensitive hollows at either side of his waist. Keeping up the attack with lips and teeth, he squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers and prepared both of them. By now Ianto was reduced to mewling into the duvet, and it was the sexiest sound Jack had ever heard. He arranged Ianto as he wished, arms spread up and out and one knee bent and resting on a pillow. He took a minute to admire his work, to ghost his hands all over Ianto’s body and taste his sweat; then he eased himself down, positioning his aching erection at Ianto’s entrance and sliding all the way in.

             As he began to thrust, Jack lowered his mental barriers and reached for Ianto in a gentle offer. There had been such rightness to their brief joining earlier – a sense of setting free something that had been locked away all his life waiting for the right key – that he wanted to experience it fully. He hoped Ianto felt the same.

             Ianto felt Jack’s invitation and responded eagerly. Their life forces flowed into and around one another as their minds twinned. It feels like _rushing through the Vortex clinging to the outside of the TARDIS_ and like _clinging to the open door of a helicopter as the heat of an erupting volcano singed your face_ and like _holding each other for the first time as a pteranodon crashed to the ground dangerously close_. It is touching with every cell, every atom, knowing your lover’s body because it was your own. It is feeling deliciously pinned to the mattress by his _(your)_ thrusts as he _(you)_ rides you _(him)_ hard and fast; greedily thrusting into his _(your)_ tight passage as his _(your)_ muscles clench around you _(him)_ ; stoking the hungry fire as it spirals out of control; feeling every muscle tighten as exquisite pleasure and pain rips through your _(his)_ body and you _(he)_ explode into orgasm.

             Lying slumped over Ianto, head tucked into the crook of his neck, Jack tried to catch his breath.

             _*Don’t bother. We burned our lungs off.*_

_*Ummm. You’re still here.*_

_*Can’t move yet, even figuratively.*_

Eventually they drifted apart, physically and mentally.  Stumbling into the bathroom, they stood under a stinging hot shower, holding on to each other to keep upright. They soaped, rinsed, and dried each other, sharing long, lazy kisses and gentle touches. Changing the sheets quickly, they crawled back into bed to cuddle. They did not seem to need words, knowing instinctively what the other wanted. They had always had a strong sense of each other’s physical presence, but a new layer had been added, something that moved their relationship into uncharted waters.

             “Are you all right with this?” Ianto asked.

             “Yes! Did you think it would bother me?” Jack hugged his lover tightly to his side. “God, Ianto. It’s… something I never thought I would have, and you’ve given it to me.”

             “My captain. Mine.”

             “Yes. Always.”


End file.
